Testing for Similarities
by sashapotter
Summary: Rose wants to see just how similar the Doctors are. Sequel to A New beginning and A New beginning: New Doctor's P.O.V. This fic contains Rose's, New Doctor's and Jackie's P.O.V's with mentions of Pete and Tony. Need to watch Journey's End to understand.


A New Life

**Testing for Similarities**

"Your dad will be here in a few hours. He just needs to make arrangements for someone to pick Tony up" said Jackie Tyler as with the phone still against her ear before turning around and continuing to talk to Pete.

Rose nodded to show she'd heard before going back to staring at the waves. The last time she'd been here it had been low tide too. What a coincidence. That day had been the worst day of her life. There had never been another day when she'd felt like her whole world had come crashing down around her.

Her life had changed since then. She'd joined Torchwood, became an important member there due to her experience, she'd got a new baby brother, celebrated that lovely moment with her parents, found the technology that could help with getting her back to her Doctor, the stars starting to go out, knowing that something was wrong, needing to find the Doctor, meeting Donna Noble, fighting to save the universe, meeting old friends, making new ones, winning against the Daleks and then loosing the Doctor all over again.

Yes. Life had changed a lot for Rose Tyler.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The new Doctor sat on a rock, his gaze fixed on something far away in the distance. His gaze then shifted to Rose who was sitting in a similar position, but on the soft sand with her gaze fixed on the waves.

He'd wanted to sit next to her but knew she needed the alone time just to be with her thoughts. She might have kissed him but he knew that she still needed to get over her own Doctor. The original Doctor. She needed to realise that their recent goodbye was the last and it would never be possible to see him again.

He watched as a strand of hair fell across her face and how she pushed it behind her ear without really paying attention. Her eyes were still fixed on the waves that were crashing against the shore. He continued to watch her, wondering what was going through her head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jackie continued to talk to Pete on the phone but her eyes were trained on the two other occupants of the beach. Rose was sitting lost in thought on the sand while the Doctor was sitting on a pile of rocks, also lost in thought.

How could he sit there? she wondered. She didn't think that sitting on rocks was the most comfortable place to sit. No Rose had the right idea. She was sitting on the sand and it may not be very comfortable but at least she wouldn't have a sore bum.

Well, she thought, it probably showed the small differences between aliens and humans. Before this, she'd always disliked the Doctor. He'd taken Rose away from her, always been rude to her, never really liked (well…she had slapped him) and she had never really liked him.

But after he'd left them on the parallel universe and left her Rose heartbroken, instead of feeling raging hate for him, all she'd wanted was for him to come back and put that smile on her daughter's face that she hadn't seen for a long time.

Now they were back in the parallel universe and Rose had her own Doctor. He just wasn't the right one.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Doctor watched Rose as she suddenly stood up. Her trousers were covered in sand but she didn't seem to notice. Instead, she took off her shoes and started to walk towards the waves. Finally she reached them and the water covered her feet. He watched as her eyes closed and head tilted back. Her hair swayed in the cool breeze. She looked, in one word, beautiful. And relaxed. It was as if every time a wave surrounded her, a little more tension fell away.

He continued to watch her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rose could feel his eyes on her back. Could feel it them ever since she'd first sat on the sand. Before it had been quite intense but she'd got used to it now and it felt…nice. Like he was watching over her. She liked that feeling. Made her feel safe. Like if she drowned now, she had a feeling that he'd rush in to save her.

Why was she surprised about that? It was normal wasn't it? Her Doctor, the original one, had always looked out for her. So why was it surprising with this new Doctor? Maybe because she knew that even though they were the same person, this Doctor was different. And though she had accepted him, she still needed to get used to him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Doctor watched as Rose started to move forward again. She walking towards a spot where the waves were quite high. And on top of that, it looked like the tide rising.

He kept his eyes completely focused on her. Ignoring everything else around him, the Doctor stared at Rose wondering what the hell she was doing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rose was struck with an idea. She wanted to see just how similar this new Doctor was compared to the original Doctor. She wanted to find out if they were just as similar as they both kept telling her. The idea played around in her head. It was dangerous she knew, but she had to try.

She started to walk ahead, picking up speed as she went. Water splashed against her feet. She could still feel his eyes on her. Taking a deep breath, she thought, 'Here goes nothing.'

And with that thought, Rose Tyler disappeared under water.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Rose!"

Jackie had just hung up the phone after saying bye to Pete and turned around to see her daughter disappear underwater. She ran towards the water's edge and looked around. Where was she? There was no blonde head bobbing around anywhere. All she could see was water. Nothing but water.

She heard heavy footsteps and turned around to see the Doctor running towards her. Normally when people ran on sand, they ended up slowing down and loosing their breath.

The Doctor however, did not seem to follow these rules. Instead, he was racing as fast as he could and didn't seem to be out of breath at all. She didn't know if this was because he was an alien or because Rose was currently drowning. A bit of both perhaps.

"I can't swim" she said as he reached her. But instead of replying, he raced past her. Jackie hoped that he would find Rose before something terrible happened.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rose held her breath for as long as she could. Where was he? She wouldn't be able to last for much longer. Maybe she should just stop and go back up. But the stubborn part of her told her to keep going. So did the part of her that believed in the Doctor more than anything. Whether he was the original one or not. She wanted to see what happened.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Doctor was trying very hard to keep his panic under control. It had been a long time now since he'd seen Rose disappear and she hadn't come up yet. Where was she? He blocked out all the horrible possibilities and kept his mind focused on Rose. Saving Rose. That was his main priority.

The water was trying to slow him down but he wouldn't give in. Not even when the sand started to sink, pulling him deeper and taking even more energy from him. Yet he continued to run. No matter how far the spot where Rose disappeared seemed, no matter how unreachable it seemed, no matter how tired he was, he was going to save her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rose felt the last bubble of oxygen leave her. Her eyes felt tired and sore from being kept open. They were closing slowly. But even before her eyes had closed completely, darkness blocked her vision and Rose felt herself loosing consciousness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: What did you think? Good or bad?

Hahahahaha. Sorry couldn't resist. Cliff-hanger, I know.

Scroll down to read the rest.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Just before the darkness closed in around her, Rose felt two strong and familiar arms wrap tightly around her and pull her from under. Before she completely blacked out, Rose managed to whisper, "Still the same."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rose opened her eyes and found the Doctor leaning over her. His concerned eyes cleared a bit as he saw that she was awake. "Alright?" he asked. She nodded and with the Doctor's help sat up.

Jackie was on her other side looking exactly like the worried mother she was. Her eyes were red and tear streaks stained her face. She hugged her daughter tightly, happy that she was okay.

The Doctor watched them both with a slight smile. He remembered the feeling of happiness he'd felt when he'd finally seen her. He also remembered the rising panic he'd felt when he saw her closed eyes. He'd pulled her out as fast as he could. Her hair was plastered on her face while her eyes were closing. But just before she'd completely gone, Rose had whispered, "Still the same"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What the hell were you thinking?" shouted Jackie. Now that she knew Rose was fine, the anger had kicked in and she was screaming at Rose. The blonde in question, was sitting there blushing and completely avoiding looking at the Doctor. "Well" said Jackie "Are you going to tell us why you did something so stupid?"

A thousand excuses flew through Rose's mind but each sounded just as lame as the next one. She could say that she'd tripped but then they'd ask why she hadn't stood back up. She could say she'd wanted to swim, but then they'd ask why the Doctor had found her loosing consciousness. The only excuse that sounded good was the truth but she really didn't want to tell them that.

"Rose?" said the Doctor. When she didn't look at him, he reached out and cupped her face. Turning her head, he gently forced her to look into his eyes. "Why did you do it?" he asked.

She looked down and the Doctor thought about something. "Jackie" he asked, "Can you leave us alone for a minute?" She looked ready to argue but the look he gave her made her stop. Instead she stood up and said, "I'm going to call Pete and check where he is" They nodded and watched her leave.

Rose felt awkward being alone with the Doctor. She knew that he'd find some way of getting the truth out of her. That was another similarity. Suddenly, she wished they weren't so similar.

"Why did you do it Rose? I know it's something to do with me. And you know just as well as I do that I will find out" he said eyes staring deeply in to hers. Rose knew this and sighed. 'Better get it over and done with' she thought. Taking a deep breath, she spilled everything and told him about her idea and why she did it.

She was surprised when he did not get angry. Instead, he just looked tiredly at her. "You shouldn't have done that Rose. Do you know how terrified you made your mum? And me?" he asked.

In that moment, Rose felt really bad. She hadn't even thought about the consequences. What would have happened if the Doctor hadn't saved her because of him being part human now. She felt horrible. Wishing she hadn't done it now, Rose started to cry.

"Oh no. Rose. Please don't cry. I didn't want to make you cry" said the Doctor as he moved towards and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry" she said in a muffled voice as her face was against his chest. "It's ok" he said. She pulled away and shook her head, "No it's not. I did something stupid and didn't even think about how it would affect everyone. Especially those who loved me"

He pulled her back against him and kissed her forehead, "Just promise me you'll never do something like that again" She nodded, "I promise" He pressed his lips gently against hers. She wrapped her arms tightly around him.

When it became hard to breathe, they pulled away. "Thank you" she said laying her head on his shoulder. "No problem" he smiled. "I love you" she said. "I love you too" he replied. They stayed in that position for a long time until Jackie came back. "Pete's here" she announced, "Come on"

She did not question either of them but took the way that they were sitting together that everything was fine. Rose separated herself from the Doctor and hugged her mum, "I'm sorry" she said. "its ok sweetheart" said Jackie rubbing her daughter's back soothingly.

They pulled away and Jackie walked ahead towards where her husband was standing near the car. They had a lot to tell him. Well… she'd already told him most of it on the phone. That's why it had been such a big call. He knew all about what had happened and about this new Doctor.

The Doctor took Rose's hand in his own, exactly like he'd done earlier. She placed her head against his shoulder and they walked slowly together, ready to take the big step that would help them start their new life and leaving the beach and all its bad memories behind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: There. It's finally done. Took a long time but I finally got it done. So proud of myself. Sorry about the earlier trick. Hope that didn't put anybody off. Although, if it did, then they wouldn't be reading my apology. So what's the point?

Anyways, for those of you who did not get put of; please tell me what you thought. Was it good, bad, I should never try to write fiction again? Tell me what you think.

I also did not proof read again as its too long and I'm very tired. My eyes are hurting a lot. So please forgive me for any mistakes.

I've got these new ideas. As I want everyone to be happy, I'm going to write loads more New Doctor/Rose fics. And because they are so happy together, I think I'll leave them like that. So to make the original Doctor happy, as I think he's had enough sadness, I am going to write my own DW stories where the Doctor gets a new companion. And though she's not Rose, I'm going to make him like her and have nice adventures with her.

They are still going to have to go through all the normal troubles that the Doctor and his companions normally go through. I will still be writing original Doctor/Rose fics but these are my ideas. So tell me what you think.

If you want to read me then add me to Author Alert on or Add me as a friend on Live Journal.

Thank you

And Remember:

Ten/Rose Forever.


End file.
